An InuYasha x Miroku Smutfest
by Ject
Summary: an inuyasha miroku pairing that is very yaoiful. have fun but be warned: mature content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inuyasha POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am only writing a fan fiction!

Author: Ject

"Come on Kagome, don't go!" InuYasha scrambled after her as she headed toward the well.

"It's better if I go now, while Sango is away. This way I can get some stuff we're running low on. Don't worry. I'll take the shards with me. You, Miroku, and Shippo stay here. I'll be back in a few days."

"But Kagome…"

"No, I'm leaving. Just watch Shippo, and watch what supplies we do have." Kagome kissed InuYasha goodbye, handed him a bag with a few supplies, and leapt down the well.

"Well that's just perfect. Tonight was gonna be the night."

InuYasha and Kagome's relationship had been so strange lately. He loved her. They had finally confessed their feelings and had taken their relationship to a new level. He took every chance he could to hold her and kiss her. And InuYasha had thought that he was finally ready to take their relationship to the greatest level. It would be slow and beautiful.

Of course, he had decided this months ago, and all of his advances in that direction had been put off by Kagome. And now, just as he had finally decided that he had waited long enough, she had to up and leave!

And dammit, he wanted her so bad!

He loved her, not for her body, but her mind and personality. But that didn't stop his body from reacting strongly whenever he was around her.

And he didn't want to be left alone with Miroku.

Lately, his feelings for Kagome had gotten very mixed up, and it was all Miroku's fault, and he didn't even know it.

FlashbackTwo Weeks Before

InuYasha walked through the forest. He had left the girls behind with Shippo, to look for Miroku. The monk had left suddenly. He was supposed to be helping InuYasha carry firewood, but it seemed as though he didn't want to be near anyone lately, especially InuYasha. 'Oh well,' the hanyou thought, 'even if he doesn't wanna see me, he's going to.' The girls were busy helping Kaede, and Shippo was entertaining some of the children from the village.

When InuYasha found Miroku, he did a double take. He was kneeling down in the river, and, to InuYasha's surprise and dismay, he was completely naked, save for the cloth on his hand and his beads.

InuYasha's dismay at a naked Miroku faded as he hid in the shadows and spied upon the monk's form. Usually swathed in dark robes, one would never guess at what the hanyou's eyes fell upon.

Miroku, who most women despised for being a pervert, was a sight to behold. 'Those women don't know what they're missing,' thought InuYasha, before he could catch himself. Kneeling how he was, with his back toward InuYasha, the hanyou could only see the monk's back and shoulders, and the nape of his neck. His hair was soaked, as if he had dunked himself before kneeling. It was also out of its usual ponytail. InuYasha's thoughts wandered for a moment, to thoughts of him wandering to thoughts of his hands running through Miroku's hair. 'But wait a minute,' he asked himself, 'what am I thinking?' He shook his head, as if to clear it of dangerous thoughts but he could still not move his eyes from the monk's form.

His shoulders, broad and sturdy, took InuYasha by surprise. InuYasha could see the muscles rippling in Miroku's back. InuYasha felt his face turn red as he realized that if Miroku were to lean away from him, he would have a very clear view of the monk's behind. As it was, the water was clear, but moving, so InuYasha could only see a tantalizing outline of the monk. InuYasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Turning away, he heard movement in the water. He looked back just in time to see Miroku rise, and lift his head to the sky. InuYasha now had the finest view anyone had ever had of the monk. InuYasha felt moisture on both his upper lip and chin. 'Great,' he thought, 'a nosebleed _and_ drool.' He started to laugh, but when he realized the implications, he turned around and ran.

End Flashback

Just remembering Miroku's form that day was enough to make the hanyou blush fiercely. Also, his apparent lust for the monk had led him to a theory: that this feeling for Miroku was a passing phase. If he and Kagome made love, then the phase would be out of his system, and gone from his thoughts.

But being left alone with Miroku may be his undoing…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miroku POV

Author: Ject

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am only writing a fan fiction!

Miroku stared at the fire. It wasn't dark enough for it, so it wasn't crackling merrily quite yet. He scoffed. There would be nothing merry about this evening. He would be alone with InuYasha, which was the last thing he wanted.

He was dying, he had decided, dying inside because of InuYasha. Because of InuYasha's feelings toward Kagome, and hers toward InuYasha. Because of Sango's feelings toward him, and his new lack of feelings toward her. How they had come very close to being open about those feelings.

But now, Miroku _didn't_ want to confess love for Sango, since he realized that he no longer did. He loved InuYasha, and it would break her heart.

FlashbackThree Weeks Before

Miroku walked through the forest. He was tired and sweaty and wanted to bathe before going to sleep. He had left the others at the fire, and had gone off to his own private bit of beach, a small alcove on the lake that he had found. When he got t the lake, to his beach, he paused. His jaw dropped. What was InuYasha doing here? By this part of the lake? And Miroku had thought that he had left InuYasha at the fire with the others. How had the hanyou gotten there before him? 'Never mind all that,' Miroku thought, 'he's still at the lake! Miroku had discovered this area. It was quiet and secluded. And above all, private. Or, he had thought it was. He wondered why the hanyou was here, and stepped closer to question him. But he stopped. Miroku rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things?

InuYasha had taken off his robes and tossed them casually aside, along with the Tetsaiga. He strode into the water, a vision of perfection in Miroku's eyes. He was seeing all of the gorgeous hanyou, waist deep in water, his long hair flowing around his tightly muscled body.

Miroku had already had feelings of lust toward InuYasha, for months now, but he had never had feelings like this. Miroku stared at the hanyou, feeling his face turn crimson and feeling a shudder of need coarse through his body. The sight of InuYasha, gorgeous, and even more so under the moonlight, sent shivers down Miroku's spine. He stood silently, absorbed in watching the hanyou.

He was amazed at the grace and beauty InuYasha possessed, the utter confidence that he seemed to have about himself. He watched as InuYasha filled cupped hands with water to pour over himself. Miroku stared as the hanyou put his head back to soak his hair. Miroku, at this point, had been watching his friend for over ten minutes. He decided he couldn't take anymore, or he would make a fool of himself by making his presence known. He fled.

End Flashback

Miroku sighed. He was killing himself over the hanyou. His heart gave a lurch whenever he thought of him. For a week after their encounter, he avoided everyone. Finally, he had needed to escape, to be alone.

FlashbackTwo Weeks Before

He went to "his" beach by the lake. He stripped down, pulled his hair out of its customary ponytail, and knelt in the water, precicely where he had seen the object of his desire but a week before.

He wrapped his arms around himself, and began to silently weep. What was he going to do?

Inside, he felt broken and lost. Everything he had been feeling for Sango had been fading as his feelings for the hanyou had grown. And after he had seen InuYasha a week ago, naked, beautiful, the moonlight glistening in his hair, all of Miroku's feelings for Sango had floated away.

The water was cold. Miroku stood, and gazed at the stars. 'How infinite,' he thought, 'the stars are so lucky to be as infinite as they are. And they don't have these feelings and problems…' A sudden laugh and rustle of leaves made Miroku whip his head around. Someone had been there. But who? He quickly left the water and dressed. He waited a few minutes, and followed whoever had been there to the village.

End Flashback


End file.
